


We were created this way

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Good Demons, JONATHAN IS A FLIRTING KING, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, lets have some fun, love you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heaven and Hell have finally decided to come together on one thing. In order of saving humanity, they create a ‘police force, combining Sins and Arch Angels and place them on earth,,, but the 1400 year old kids just wanna have fun, amiright?





	1. If you shoot you’d better shoot me now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/gifts).



Evan sat in his black room silently, his thoughts bouncing around in his head. He was scared, sure, but at the same time he was excited. The Sins were coming to his home on earth for some reason, and Evan didn’t yet know why. God told them they were coming, but gave them no other information aside from that, which is where Evan’s nervousness came from. The questions he had for the Sins clawed at him, quietly tearing at his heart until he couldn’t think of anything else. But at the same time, the ability to look at the Sins face to face and have them almost scared of him made him a little excited. He was once known viciously in Hell but he wanted to know if he was still thought of that way. He was one of the strongest Arch Angels alive, and even thinking of that gave him the shivers. He was powerful, but he wasn’t like that anymore. And besides, the Sins had no part in that war, so why would he have beef with them? 

But still, the thoughts of how powerful they were scared him. What if they thought of him as an enemy? What if they hurt one of his teammates, his family? What if they go corrupt? He raised his head from his hands as he heard a gentle knock at his door, thanking who ever brought him out of his thoughts. “Come in,” He sighed as Luke poked his head into the room. Even though the man was older then he was, Evan was still somehow the leader. “What’s up Luke?”

“You ok?” He was the only man who didn’t refer to him properly, disregarding the sir almost every time he spoke with him, and Evan didn’t mind it at all. Sure, Evan would give him crap about it, but in all actuality, it made him feel more human, which was kinda funny, saying what he was. Evan groaned and put his head in his hands again, running a hand through his hair while doing so. For some reason his small fear of the sins began to build up yet again, but he pushed them aside.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he smiled at Luke before standing up a little to quickly, causing him to stumble. Luke reached out to stabilize him, but he pushed away his hand, managing to find his own center of balance in his dark room. He took a second, looking at his room before finally ending on Luke, who had his eyebrows locked in a state of concern. “Here,” He said as he fished out some keys from his back pocket, “go wake up the others and get some ice cream or something, I’m going to make the house look neat,” Luke knew best to not disobey orders and ducked his head, leaving. Evan sat silently in his room, waiting for the sounds of shuffle and whispers to be drowned out by the two cars starting and slowly withdrawing before he even risked moving an inch. 

He let out a sigh before starting with his room. He pondered the lay out of the room before picturing a better layout and with a snap of his fingers, his room matched his vision. His black bed decorated with two dark yellow pillows sat in the corner of his grey room and along the walls were his other black miscellaneous pieces of furniture. His curtains were grey, bringing hazy light into the room. He let his thoughts drift as he looked at his desk and paused, his thoughts grounding once again. It was similar to the others’ desks, being crowded with papers and maps and plans, yet it found a way to stand out at the same time. He had a multi-screened computer that he used to make music on, as well as his mix-board on the desk. His guitar was placed neatly next to the desk, shining as a beam of light hit a gold accent on the black and gold guitar. He returned his attention to the computer in admiration. The computer had been with him ever since he first came to earth and needed a hobby that soon became his side job. The computer was basically his life, holding his personal thoughts in every beat, note, and rhythm. He smiled, feel accomplished with his room before continuing on to the others rooms, shutting his door gently.

Next was Luke’s, who’s room was a total disaster. He didn’t want to feel like he was intruding on anything so he just fixed up the bed and took out the trash, leaving the desk covered with papers alone. He continued onto the others rooms in the same style, making it look like he cared about them without seeming invasive. When he finished, he went downstairs continued the process, reorganizing the magazines and book. He knew they were moving into a new house soon, due to the amount of people joining them, but he still admired this house more then he would admit. The kitchen was his favorite part in all honestly. The black cabinets were complete with a dark grey marble and a black countertop stove. The fridge and oven were nearby purely for the convenience of leftovers. He walked past the bar and and behind the marble counter and started to cook while waiting for the others to return. They still had no clue when the Sins were arriving, so Evan thought it would be best to at least prepare for their arrival. While he was cooking, he let his thoughts once again drift towards meeting the others and what they would be like. The questions of living arrangements, expenses, and many other dire thoughts plagued his mind so he took no notice when someone knocked at the door instead of walking right in.

“Give me a sec, guys!” He called to the door as he placed a delicious looking casserole inside the oven and started the timer. Hopefully the Sins wouldn’t come before dinner because he had nothing too feed them. He cursed himself while walking through the freshly dusted entrance with a table and vase of flowers in front of the stairs for not thinking of asking Luke to grab food while he was out, but since he was already at the door he would just have to do a food run later. He unlocked the door, turned the knob and began to open the door when he realized that Luke had the key.

Luke had the key, so Luke wouldn’t knock, so the people at the door knocking were...

He gulped at the realization of who was really at the door as it swung the rest of the way open, revealing a group of young male adults all piled onto the porch of the house. They sat there in dress pants ranging from black to grey and white shirts with black vests and colored ties, significant to each sin if Evan had to guess, which made him feel embarrassed, saying he was shirtless with a pair of sweatpants that laid low on his defined hips. The one with a blue tie smiled and stepped forwards, ignoring the fact that Evan was shirtless as he stretched out his hand, the others stepping backwards and to the side to let him pass. The man with a blue tie wasn’t the smallest but was on the short side of the team, even though he was taller then Evan, but his size wasn’t what caught Evan’s attention at all. The man had two icy blue eyes, slit like cat eyes which were accented by the baby blue mess of hair that sat untamed on top of his head, but the curls somehow fell perfectly on his face. His high cheekbones were sprinkled with faint freckles that didn’t disappear with the slight blush that had manifested his cheeks. His rose petal lips smiled as he began to introduce himself, snapping Evan back into reality. 

“Hello, I’m Lust, and these are the rest of the Sins” The others nodded in agreement, none of them seeming as outgoing as Lust. Evan amused himself at the thought of Lust being so innocent sounding before responding. He stuck out his hand before saying anything stupid and smiled.

“Come in, I’m sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Would you all like something to drink?” They shook their heads as Evan guided them into the large kitchen. They all found their ways towards the glass kitchen table or the bar before Evan continued. “I’m sorry for being underdressed, while it is an honor to meet all of you, I was kinda making dinner so I didn’t want to mess up my nice shirt,” which was true, saying he had spots of sauce and flour decorating his chest. He smiled towards them as he walked around the kitchen, starting to make some cookies. “Hey Siri,” he called out to his phone, which laid parallel to the side of the counter. It made a small sound, allowing Evan to continue, “text Luke,” he said as he looked up at the others, who were staring at the phone with interest. They were like baby deers, wanting to understand everything but knowing that they would learn in time, that they wouldn’t have to ask a million questions. 

“Ok, what would you like me to say?” The voice responded as Evan reached up, grasping at the edge of the bag of flour. He hated being short, but didn’t want to seem so so he refrained from asking for help or getting a stool. In a strained voice, Evan responded to the automatic voice. “Luke, get back here, the Sins are here,” he paused then sighed defeatedly, telling Siri to send the message as he stared at the bag just a little too high for a five foot eleven man. He jumped slightly as the man in the yellow tie reached up from behind him and grasped the bag with ease, rolling his eyes. He felt bad for jumping at the man, but he was still nervous around them, saying they were surprisingly more gorgeous then he expected, which made them all the more scarier.

“We’re not monsters, y’know, we can help you out,” Evan looked down shamefully before allowing a small ‘sorry’ to escape his lips. The yellow tie man smiled sadly, along with the others Sins. He began to think of an apology but he heard the man in the red tie, who was sitting at the table, beginning to scold him, causing him to shut up.

“Don’t apologize, you didn’t know. Listen, we all were putting bets that you guys would be complete stuck up assholes, but we seem to be wrong, and so I owe Greed some money,” Evan chuckled before he continued, “so it’s fine, and honestly you seem to be the nicest angel to a demon, let alone a Sin, I have ever met.” 

“Thank you!” Evan smiled, glad they didn’t hate them, and he watched as a giggle built inside of him as the man in the green, presumably Greed, forked over a $20. Evan walked back over to where the rest of the baking materials were and continued, eager to learn more about his guests. “So do you guys go by your sin names or do you guys have any other names?” He asked as he measured out the dry ingredients. 

“We do. What, do you think we like being called Sins 24/7?” Evan shrugged, but looked at the man in the purple tie, hoping he would continue. “So in color order, red is Wrath, also known as Marcel, then its orange, who’s Gluttony, also known as Brian, after him is yellow, or greed, who goes by Tyler. Green is Envy, who also goes by Bryce. Blue is our fearless leader Lust, who is also Jonathan. I’m Pride, but I prefer Ryan, and grey is sloth, also known as Daithi.” The respect people nodded as their names were called. Evan closed his eyes taking a moment to connect names to faces before opening his eyes and smiling.

“Well, as said, it’s an honor. I’m Evan, leader of the Arch Angels.” The others stared at him in shock, causing a small blush to attack his cheeks. The voices suddenly became a tidal wave of disbelief and confusion. He even saw Bryce reaching for what probably would have been his weapon on his belt, causing him to slightly panic. “Guys, chill!” He laughed nervously, the others looked at him with even more confusion and they sat a little on edge. “Listen, I’m not going to kill you guys, I know I was the one who brought down the last demon rebellion, but I’m not going to hurt you guys. Not only am I different, but last time I checked I fought side by side with you Lust, so don’t worry about it.” He could actually see the Sins relax, which caused him to do the same. He knew they were still tense, but not as badly.

“So, you’re not the only one?” Brian asked, drumming his fingers against the wood table. Before Evan could respond, he heard the door open and Brock call out for him. 

“Evan, we’re home!”


	2. Shots fired on me

Evan sat quietly as he watched Lui place the rest of his belongings inside his  
truck. His headphones were playing loudly, blocking out any other sound except for the beat of the music and his humming which rattled through his head. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, toying with it before placing it between his lips. It was a terrible habit, but it helped him when he was thinking and he was stressed. Last night the Sins stayed with them, causing a few people to bunk together and some to camp out on the couch. They had spoken only a few words, both sides being wary of the others. After they had figured out Evan’s true identity, everyone but Lus- Jonathan had stayed away from him, fearful of his abilities. It saddened Evan, sure, but it also gave him time to think about everything going on and what he could do to make everyone more comfortable. He also felt like moving was a complete downgrade, since they were all so used to larger rooms, but if this is what it took for everyone to live comfortably, then so be it. The apartment building they were moving into was large, thank god, but even then, Evan was still worried about the location and if it would actually be enough and what-

Evan felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. He flinched away from the contact, feeling the other person withdraw warily. He was trying to be polite and kind with the Sins, but he wasn’t exactly friendly with them quite yet, even though they apparently liked him the most out of the others, at least from what he could tell last night. That was saying something, especially since the demons now avoided him. He pulled out the headphones with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, you looked tense,” the man bit his lip. Evan smiled and motioned for the man to sit beside him on the step of the porch. It was a moment before he actually spoke.

“It’s ok, sorry,” he looked at the sin to make sure he had the correct name, “Jonathan, you just startled me, that’s all” Evan quickly made up, earning a glance from the blue Sin. He could tell the other man knew how he was feeling, but was letting it slide in the fear it would upset Evan, neither of the two wanting an argument on their hands, “How did you know?”

Jonathan looked at him, confused, “how did I know what?” Evan gave himself a moment to re-word the question before asking it yet again, taking this moment to finally light the cigarette that sat carelessly in his lips. He waited a second, then taking a puff from the roll of paper, tobacco, and chemicals between his lips.

“How did you know I was tense, or stressed or whatever?” Jonathan chucked at the statement before plucking the cigarette from Evan’s lips before Evan could do so himself. Evan blew out the smoke he was holding in his lungs, watching the man with interest. The man looked at the cigarette for a second before placing it in between his rose-cherry lips, the end of the stick glowing a sunrise orange as he breathed in through the cigarette. He took it from his mouth with his fingers before handing it back to Evan, who looked at it for a second before placing it back in his mouth. For the bitter taste that the smoke had, there was a ring of sweet around the place where Jonathan held it that tasted _so good_ , almost _as addictive as the smoke_. Evan watched the Sin move the smoke around in his mouth before blowing out a ring, something Evan would admit even he was mildly impressed with. The demon looked at the sky for a minute before responding. “Either you smoking is a habit, which I don’t think so because there are not a lot of cigarette butts around here and you don’t have an ashtray next to you, or you do this when you’re stressed. I know I’m not exactly your friend, and I may not be that for a while, but if you want to, you can talk to me,”

Evan pondered the Sin’s words before responding, “I think you understand this pain, but as a leader I want to make sure everyone if comfortable and safe and happy, so I’m nervous to move and everything because I don’t want things that could potentially go wrong to go wrong. I’m my teams leader, and that takes a lot of time and energy spent on planning and preparing for them.” Evan looked over at the Sin, who was staring at him with his soft icy eyes. He could tell just from the sympathetic smile and the slight bags under his eyes that the man felt the same way. Being the leader was difficult, yet Evan saw no other way where he fit in. They both heard a scream in the direction of the cars and jumped to their feet in alarm, just in time to see Daithi throwing a water balloon at the two. They both jumped for the yard but not fast enough as the water balloon exploded, catching both of their pant legs. The two turned towards one another with the thirst for revenge written all over their faces, the now forgotten cigarette sitting on the ground.

Evan saw Lui’s hand, which was identifiable by the black ring he wore, shoot up and high five Daithi’s, causing Evan to sputter out a laugh. “Since when were you two friends?” Evan called out to the two, who he could hear laughing behind Evan’s 1969 Camaro. The sprinted behind Brock’s highlander before responding.

“Since we came to the agreement that our leaders work too hard and need to have some fun once and a while!” Lui responded, causing both Evan and Jonathan to look around them. They froze to see everyone else holding water balloons, aimed directly towards them.

“Oh shit,” what all Evan managed to say before the two were pelted with balloons. Since they were disguised as humans, their wings were gone, leaving them without their useful and convenient shields. The two ran over to were Lui and Daithi were camping out, both sliding over either side of Evan’s car before tucking and rolling on the ground where they could shield themselves behind the car. They sprinted towards the bucket of multi-colored balloons that were the supply for Lui and Daithi and grabbed some balloons before the two could register what was going on. They both scurried from Evan and Jonathan’s side of the car, leaving the two with the ammunition to fight back.

“You get left, I get right,” Jonathan grinned, handing Evan a handful of balloons. Evan couldn’t help but continuously glance at the man’s now soaked body. He was wearing one of Craig’s sweatpants since the two were the same size, and one of Evan’s shirts which was the right length but was a little loose due to the man being less muscular then him. The shirt now clung against his skin, revealing a defined six, maybe eight pack and muscles on his arms as he prepared to throw from the cover they sat behind. Jonathan looked at him and smirked. “Like what you _see_?” He asked seductively, causing Evan to roll his eyes, even though he knew that Jonathan could see the slight blush that creeped up his cheeks.

“Shut up,” he growled as he peaked around the back of the car, earning a low chuckle from the Sin, causing him to shiver. He turned back to see the man taking off his shirt before picking up his water balloons yet again. He forced himself to look away before he found himself addicted to stealing glances at the man’s body, which was already hard to do. The shirt he was wearing was beginning to rub against his body, forcing him to join in Jonathan’s idea by stripping out of his own shirt. He felt Jonathan’s eyes burning into his back so he did something he couldn’t really imagine himself thinking, so even saying it shocked him.

“Like what you see, _Jay_?” He winked over his shoulder, catching the man off guard. The last part came off way more seductively then Evan had meant it to, but it worked just as well, if not better then he had hoped, seeing that he had earned a slight blush from the Sin. He felt a sense of pride in himself, which was short lasting as a water balloon sailed over his head. He tossed one over the car, smiling as Lui yelped in surprise. “That’s what you get for making me drop my cigarette!” He laughed at the man, who he could see flipping him off through the reflection of one of the other cars.

“I’d like it even better if I could _destroy_ it in bed, _if_ we could get to a bed in time,” he heard his partner say breathlessly as he dodged another water balloon, throwing the one he had in his hand over the car. Jonathan’s comment caught Evan completely off guard, leaving him sputtering and staring at him in utter disbelief. He felt his face burning and his thoughts were scrambled about in his head. He was glad he had a sweatshirt wrapped around his waist, helping to disguise the lump that was showing through his pants. Jonathan looked over at him and his “problem” and laughed. “What, too far?” He asked innocently, throwing a water balloon over the car.

Evan took a moment to regather his thoughts before he could come up with a legible response, face still as red as Jonathan’s lips. “A little,” he chuckled, embarrassed as he tuck and rolled to where Jonathan sat. “Is Jay ok, by the way? I wanted to make sure because it’s a lot easier to say then Jonathan and I might actually use it more often,” Evan asked the man as he threw a water balloon over the car, nailing Scotty straight in the chest. The man cried out jokingly as he hit the ground, earning a laugh from the others.

“I mean, they all call me Jon, but I like Jay,” he smiled, then stood up, whipping a balloon at Tyler. The group let out cries of defeat as the realized they were out of balloons, in which case Evan and Jonathan wordlessly stood and pelted the other team with balloons. They begged for surrender, Bryce going as far as to take off the white shirt he had on and wave it like a white flag. This act of desperation finally caused the two to finally stop their onslaught of the other team. “We make a good team,” Jonathan sighed, obviously content with himself. Evan had to ruin it, he knew that, but Jonathan had the last water balloon.

Evan smiled and fist bumped Jonathan, who smiled in return before a smile creeped onto his face. “Don’t,” Evan warned, but the Sin threw it anyways, missing his head by barely an inch. Evan smirked at the now weaponless man and before Jonathan could react, Evan picked up the bucket, soaking him head to toe with water and pieces of exploded balloons. Evan spent the rest of the morning running from an ‘angry’ Jonathan as both the angels and demons watched, intermingling with one another while sitting on the porch with beers at hands, the angels soaking in their home for the last time as both the angels and the demons slowly realized that they could be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO THE NEXT 13 CHAPTERS ARE ALREADY PLANNED OUT AND HOOOOO BOYYYYYYY THIS FIC IS ALREADY PULLING ON MY HEART STRINGS
> 
> Also shout outs to whoever figures out the name of the song and artist from the lyrics I use for the chapters (hint, chapter 1 & 2 are lyrics from the same songs)


	3. The suns always shining but there’s so much shade

Evan tossed a small toy over his shoulder to Jonathan with a preemptive “catch,” in which the man behind him caught it with what sounded like a slap. Evan turned to the man in surprise. He was helping Jonathan put together his room, which was actually easier then his own room. Since the man had so few things, just like he had, Evan had barely managed to finish before Jonathan did, so now all they had to do was set up the electronics and the apartment would be livable. The apartment was set up almost like a suite, with two bedrooms side by side that both opened into a central living room/ kitchen. The apartment also had a separate, small bathroom that was walled off and sealed with a door, which Evan was extremely happy for. They originally were looking at rooms that also came with the bathroom in each separate room, but both parties agreed that that kind of layout made them uncomfortable. 

Evan looked over his shoulder and smiled, happy he got put with Jonathan, especially with his well they worked together. Jonathan was technically his working partner, and their teamwork definitely proved to be one of the best when the two went on a quick patrol sweep the night before. Although nothing went wrong, they managed to do the fastest sweep of the city that Evan had ever done, so quick they managed to do five thorough sweep, which is more then the others ever had. 

“Thanks for helping me with my room, Ev,” Jonathan smiled over his shoulder, causing Evan to smile in return, but not to Jonathan. He was always glad to help anyone, and the Sins were no exception. Evan began to think of the Sins as friends, the term adding to his happiness. He finally looked over his shoulder and nodded, returning his gratitude, but Jonathan wasn’t there. Instead he heard the fridge open in the main living area so he stood, hearing his knees crack. He heard Jonathan laugh from the other room before the man spoke. “Was that your back?” He asked, a smile still on his face as he brought in two beers. Evan chuckled with him as he caught the tossed beer and cracked it open.

“That was my knee, actually,” and laughed even harder to see the man’s face of complete disbelief. “Knees, “Evan smiled, correcting himself before twisting his back, a line of pops crying out and relief filling the spots where tension was released. He looked at his where his wings would have been sadly, remembering that it wasn’t that easy to pop his wings in comparison to the rest of his body. He thought for a second before smiling. “Hey, can I see what your wings look like? I’ll show you mine,” Jonathan broke into a harsh laugh, leaving Evan confused.

“I’m sorry, but that, to me, sounded like someone saying, ‘oh hey, I’ll show you my dick if you show me yours, it’s not gay at all,’” he said, but the fire behind his eyes showed something completely different. Something about Jonathan’s wings were special to him, something he didn’t want Evan to see, and Evan respected that, even he had some secrets. Evan looked at the man and slowly placed his hand over the cross that disguised his wings, pressing it so it would turn off and reveal his true self. He rolled out his shoulder as two long, brown feathered wings unraveled from their hidden spot on his back. He felt Jonathan staring as he fluttered his wings, trying to get out the knot in one of his wings. 

His normally beautiful brown feathers were crossing and even sticking up at some points. He heard the man stand up and turned, seeing him reach around in one of his drawers. Before Evan could say anything, Jonathan let out a sound of victory as he pulled out a comb, then looked at Evan with a smile. “Sit sideways against the bed and put one of your wings on the bed.” Evan gave him a look before complying to the man’s wish. He felt his wing flop on the bed, watching the man climb gingerly around his long feathers. He gentle put the comb through Evan’s wings, Evan pulling out his phone and beginning to work on his notes for the next mission they would have to do.

Evan was planning out a small heist. It amused him at the irony to be honest, that angels would be doing heists, but they weren’t just random heists. They would hit up drug deals and sex slave auctions, setting the slaves free or taking the drugs and disposing of them properly, or they would stop hitmen before they took out targets, simple things like that. Evan winced as Jonathan brushed through a fairly new feather, feeling the other man tense in turn. He had completely forgotten the man was doing that until he made that sudden jolt and Evan risked glancing at the man. 

He expected to see him with at least a hint of a smile, but instead the man was blank faced, twitching slightly as though something was bothering him. “Jay?” He asked, waving his hand in front of the mans face. The man sat there, unblinking, Evan left feeling the fear he just pushed down climb up through his stomach again. “Jonathan,” he attempted, still with no avail. He bit his lip before attempting something he knew would probably go wrong. He grabbed the mans’ shoulders, shaking them. “Lust, answer me!” He cried out, snapping the man from his obvious trance. Jonathan shot his hand towards his stomach, and after finding a piercing on his bellybutton, pressed it down, his disguise dissipating like dust. Evan paid no attention to how the man looked because he was too busy trying to stop him from flying out of the window. “Jonathan stop it! Tell me what’s going on!” 

Jonathan managed to push past him and shot off the railing, Evan letting out a string of curses as he called Brock, taking off after the demon. “What’s up?” Brock asked, seeming to be in a good mood. He hated to be the one to break it, but this was important.

“I don’t have time to explain but Jonathan randomly went into a trance then flew out the window and I’m following him so gather up everyone else and find me through the tracker on my phone,” he said quickly before hanging up the phone, placing it in the zip-up pocket he used especially when flying. He had managed to partially catch up to Jonathan, who was flying with the look of a mother bear protecting her cub on his face, which kinda scared Evan, but that wasn’t the only part that scared him. The whites of his eyes and his pupils had traded colors, giving his eyes an even more demonic look. He had two small golden horns on top of his head, which shimmered in the light. His cheekbones and jawline were unnaturally sharp, just like his K-9s. His wings were the most elegant yet scary part. They were as white as freshly fallen snow, sparkled with gold lines where his veins would have been. He was stunningly beautiful, almost flawless, but the scar that traced over his left eye, all the was down his cheek and the one that cut his right eyebrow in half had something else to say about the man. 

“Jonathan!” He cried out, surprised when the man turned around. He hadn’t expected Jonathan to hear him over the wind, so when Jonathan turned around, he crashed into him, the two tumbling for a second before catching thebalance.mselves. Evan managed to catch the man’s eyes, their fear reflecting in one another’s gaze. Evan knew that his yellowish eyes were darker then normal, due to his fear, because he could see them in Jonathan’s eyes. They looked too much like a-

“What are you doing here?” Jonathan sounded angry, like he was about to kill Evan. Evan wouldn’t have minded to be honest, but he had a duty s dying wasn’t an option for him.

Yet the comment made Evan laugh so suddenly it sounded more like a bark. “I don’t know, when your roommate suddenly runs, sorry, flies out of the room, would you not follow them?” Jonathan gave him a look before continuing.

“You don’t want to see what I’m about to do, it will break your heart,” Jonathan said, voice wary. The expression on Jonathan’s face said everything, and all Evan could do was smile sadly.

“I’ve seen enough evil in this world to know what you’re talking about,”

Jonathan sat silently for a moment before continuing, Evan taking it as a sign and following him in silence until they arrived at what looked like an abandoned apartment building. “What are we doing here?” Evan whispered, causing Jonathan to shush him. The two slid silently through a broken window, which was covered in blood. Evan entered the room and looked around, disgust creeping up on his face. The room had glass shards and blood specks sprinkled everywhere on the floor. White colored stains were also mixed in, causing Evan to clench his fists. Evan soon realized the source of the blood as Jonathan walked up to a girl, no older then 15, and shook her gently. 

The girl looked at him, blonde hair disheveled and blue eyes glazed over. She flinched away from Jonathan at first, but recognition soon flared in her eyes and she smiled. She was gorgeous, Evan could admit, but the amount of bruises and cuts that covered her made it hard to tell. He knew what they were from just by looking at the room, and by the way she was wary of Evan and Jonathan, and rage filled him until he thought he was going to explode. If he ever found out who did this to her, he would kill them, no hesitation. “Jonny!” The girl whispered happily, but an underlying tone of sadness almost drowned it out. Evan watched as Jonathan smiled, placing a hand on hers. The thing she said next broke Evan’s heart into so many pieces that he actually started crying silently.

“Can I finally leave please? I can’t do this anymore, please, I can’t do it,” Jonathan stared at her sadly, his eyes also brimmed with tears.

“Are you sure? You realize you can never come back,” He asked, voice quivering. The girl was quiet for a second before giving the most heartfelt response Evan had ever heard. 

“What is there to come back to?” She asked him, Evan holding in a sob as she continued, and at that moment Evan could see how beautiful she truly was, “I’m ready to see my mom,” and with that, Jonathan kissed her on the head, and he watched as her small, innocent soul jumped into his arms happily, like a little kid. The tortured body slumped onto the “bed” as Jonathan turned to Evan, and Evan finally let his tears go. A sob ripped through him as he placed a hand on the girls. 

“May you always find happiness,” Evan whispered to her, and she giggled, causing his heart to swell. She found happiness in this world, as Evan knew that she would be happy, no matter what. Evan stared into Jonathans eyes, a feeling of gratitude and respect for the man swelling. “Take her to heaven so that she can see her mom, for her, for her mom, for you, and for me,” and Evan turned with Jonathan to leave to see the others sitting at the window, tears streaming down their own faces. They all moved as Jonathan stepped past them and started flying upwards to heaven, taking the girl to where she belonged. And all the others could do was watch as the little girl found a place among the stars with her mother and God, who would watch over their souls.

And Evan knew then and there that the sins were probably more pure then he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM EVIL IM SORRY I LOVE YOU ALL IM SORRY


	4. Got two little horns and they’re giving me a little bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to books_bring_you_to_wonderland !!! He stories are so good and highly suggested if you like my stories. Here link is below v
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland
> 
> Love you guys so much and shout out to whoever can guess the song and artist from the title!!

Evan sat along the ledge of the building, studying the butterfly knife in his hands. He set it down gently, staring out at the hazy skyline, which was barely noticeable as twilight since the light pollution was so thick in Los Santos. He felt the gentle breeze brush through his brown feathers, smiling as a lone figure danced across the sky, weaving up and down as the flying man found up drafts from buildings. He welcomed the gentle footsteps behind him with a small smile over his shoulder. Walking towards him was Brock, and behind him, Tyler. He had recently become better friends with Tyler, even telling him that he was a-

“Hey Evan,” Brock sat beside him on his left, Tyler soon following on his right. The two sat comfortably on his sides, Evan appreciative of the two.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Evan cracked his knuckles as he looked over at Tyler. He smiled in return, Evan having to look up because the man was taller then he was.

“I don’t know, we were bored and figured you might actually be doing something fun, turned out you’re being depressing, like usual.”

“I’m not depressing!” Evan friend out, earning a shove from his left. He looked at Brock, insulted.

“What? You can be when you won’t get a certain someone of your mind,” Evan looked at, confused. Brock and Tyler looked across their friend before busting out into laughter, Evan turning between the two in an attempt to figure out what they meant. He had a slight idea of who they were referring to, but he wasn’t certain.

“Who?” Evan begged the two, who were gasping in between fits of giggles. Brock finally reclaimed the slightest bit of composure.

“The person you keep staring at because you can’t get enough of him,” Brock chuckled, causing Evan to turn red.

“W-wait, Jonathan? No! I-I don’t know what you’re talking about ! I don’t l-like him!” He stuttered, his cheeks feeling like they were on fire.

“I never said you liked him, although you just did!” Tyler laughed, causing small splotches of red to attack his neck and his ears to turn bright red. His reaction causing another uproar of laughter from the others.

“Shut up!” He begged, the other two laughing, allowing the sound to slowly dissolve into the night. This gave him a little time to think. He wasn’t obsessed with the man, but every now and again Jonathan would find his way into his thoughts. His beautiful blue eyes entrapped him drawing him in and never letting him go. His rose lips look as soft as a petal, probably softer then even a chicks lips. His entire body was flawless, his body built almost like a chicks in the sense of his smaller waist and his large hips that Evan often found himself staring at. He didn’t know why the man was so attractive, but he had the feeling it was probably because of his sin, not because of any other feelings for the man.

Evan picked up his abandon knife from his right side and began to fiddle with it, working on a certain trick that Brian had shown him. After a moment of silence Brock spoke, his voice quivering slightly, “so, are you going to tell the Sins?” And after seeing Tyler raise his eyebrows, he corrected himself, “the others sins,”

Evan sat on the question for a moment, remembering Tyler’s response to when he told the Sin. The devil instantly scrambled to get away from him, fearing his powers. But he soon began to accept him, talking to Evan about their home and how it was, since Evan could keep in direct contact with Satan. He also shared a few memories with Tyler that were wiped from his mind, but since he knew who Evan was, soon returned. The two used to be extremely close friends, but Evan soon had to return to his other home, and the Sins had their memories wiped so they wouldn’t remember him.

Before he could finally respond, Tyler cut him off. “Start with Jon, and then tell the others the closer you get to them. They all deserve to know wha- who you are, and they all have suspicions that you’re more powerful then they know, so just tell them and they’ll trust you more.” Evan smiled to the Sin, who gave him a look. “Do not tell Craig I am like this,” which caused Evan to snicker. He had the idea that Tyler was going after the louder boy, but he wasn’t certain.

“I mean...” Evan laughed, watching Tyler’s face flash with anger and fear, “I won’t I won’t, “ he reassured the man before returning his glaze onto the skyline, which was now pitch black, hazy lines showing where the sky met the blackish outlines of the land below. He placed the knife in his pocket as looked for Jonathan for a second, spotting him instantly as his night vision kicked in. His beautiful wings sparkled with the lights from cars and buildings. His elegant patterns in the sky had now become lazy swirls, which were even more beautiful then what he was doing before. When he wasn’t showing off, he was still beautiful and perfect. Evan bit his lip before pulling out his phone, shooting a text to Jonathan. The two next to him instinctively stood and began walking towards the other side of the building, knowing that what was next to happen was a personal matter, something they shouldn’t be involved with. They were talking and laughing, which made Evan happy. He was glad that his friends were beginning to blend better with the Sins, aside from their partners. Evan pulled up Jonathan’s number, smiling. Their conversations were unique, and Evan loved every moment of them.

_Evan: Hey Jay, come back, theirs something I need to tell you_

The blue haired man in the sky stopped flying, hovering as a glowing light suddenly appeared where he was. The sudden answer surprised him, but the response didn’t.

_Lust: what, u finally returning my feelings? ;)_

_Evan: Haha, you’re funny, you should be a comedian, you know? Now hurry up, it’s important_

_Lust: omw, r u ok?_

Evan smiled at the response, knowing that the man cared about him.

_Evan: yeah I’m fine, just hurry_

Evan watched as the figure traced one more circle in the sky before flying towards him, dancing among the clouds. He soon dipped his wings, flying straight towards Evan. He snapped his wings open, gently stepping onto the ledge and turning quickly, finding a seat next to Evan. “What’s wrong?” Jonathan asked, concern creasing his brow.

Evan stuttered, afraid to hurt the man. “I, I’m not wh-who you think I am,” Jonathan’s brow deepened, fear highlighting the already visible concern written across his face. Evan was frozen. He knew he had to tell Jonathan, but the words just couldn’t come out. He was a monster, something that both angels and devils feared, and he knew that. “I’m a-“

A chilling scream split the warm night air, quickly followed by a gunshot. Evan turned towards Jonathan, who shared his expression, before the two stood quickly. Evan turned, looking for Brock or Tyler, letting out a curse to see that the two weren’t there. “Follow my moves,” Evan hissed to Jonathan as he gently took flight, crossing the narrow but impassable gap from one building to the other before tucking in his wings and rolling into a sprint, in which he continued from there hopping buildings. He put his hand out when they reached the origin of the spot, the two discovering something that sent chills to their bones. They watched as the apparent final girl of what looked like a kidnapping was dragged into a white van. He felt Jonathan tense and dug his nails into the man’s hand, causing Jonathan to twist sharply. Before Jonathan could even utter a peep Evan was whispering, calculated and sharp, “do not go in their guns a blazing. They could easily kill us. Instead, remember the license plate. We’ll have Lui run it for us when we get back and we’ll go from there, ok?” Jonathan didn’t move a muscle, still glaring at the helpless women below, his demon tail swishing back and forth like a cat ready to strike. Evan growled slightly under his breath before twisting his body to pin Jonathan to the ground, placing a hand over his mouth. “I know what you’re thinking, and I knew what you were about to do, but don’t. I did that once, and they killed them all. There are 12 people with them anyways, and they will screw up my wings. We’ll make a plan and I swear we will rescue each and every one of them. Do you understand me?” Jonathan’s glaze softened and he nodded, Evan finally climbing off the man.

“X75-ZHI,” Evan stared at Jonathan for a second before registering what he was saying. Evan let out a sigh of relief, but caught his breath when Jonathan continued. “How did you know that we couldn’t take them, there were only 2 people in decent enough lighting, the other 10 were hidden in extreme darkness that even I struggled to see.” Evan froze. He knew he messed up when he mentioned the numbers, but he was hoping Jonathan would just bypass it. By the time Evan could find a way to phrase it, he could see that Jonathan had already put together the puzzle pieces. “But, that can’t, no, that’s illegal,” Jonathan stuttered, stumbling away from Evan. Evan turned his head away, feeling like a beat dog that had done something wrong. Jonathan stared at him, absorbing every detail of his body, and Evan let him. He knew he was ugly, his dark brownish black wings and yellow eyes made him look more like an owl half breed then an angel. “How are you an arch angel?” Jonathan asked, taking a step towards Evan in awe. Evan shook his head, a tear running down his face.

“You’ll think I’m a monster,” Evan bit his lip, hoping his voice wouldn’t crack with his tears. Jonathan wiped a tear away from Evan’s cheek and smiled at him.

“You can’t be more of a monster then I am,” Evan found the strength to look into Jonathan’s eyes, which held him captured for a moment, they were kind and caring, not the harsh and rejecting eyes that he saw from everyone else the first time they found out.

“My mother was an angel, but I’m an arch angel because of how powerful I am. My father is Satan,” and he let the tears flow free as Jonathan pulled his hand away, his face blank.

“We should get back,” is all Jonathan said as he turned and began to fly back to the apartment building that was technically their base too, Evan hurrying to follow him. Evan bit his lip, the silence even worse then the insults he could have gotten. He heard Jonathan chuckle and looked at the man in confusion and fear. He didn’t know why, but he feared rejection and insult from Jonathan more then anyone else. He trusted this man with his life, even though he barely knew him, and that left Evan lost on his friendship with the quirky, blue haired man.

“Sorry, just didn’t think I you could get any better,” and shot forwards, leaving a very confused Evan hovering, attempting to figure out what was going on. 


	5. The monster you made me

Jonathan was laying in his bed, staring at the black ceiling which would turn varying shades of white and yellow as cars passed by during the moonless night. He couldn’t sleep, yet he was too tired to go for a night fly. He was cold, which was surprising for a California summer night. He leaned over to his left in an attempt to grab his partner, which he usually had in bed with him, and was disappointed to come out empty handed. He was used to having someone to cuddle with at night, whether it be after sex where he and whoever it was were so exhausted that they just laid there in one another’s comfort, or when he was tired and laying against one of the sins because he wasn’t feeling good. He missed the comfort of having someone laying next to him, but he hadn’t since he moved in with the angels. He didn’t want to wake Evan up with anyone he brought over, and he just didn’t feel comfortable sleeping with anyone recently. He silently sat up, swinging his legs over the bed and landing his feet gently onto the floor. He walked to the door, cringing as it silently creeped open. He slid through and walked over to the sink, thankful for his vision as he reached around for a glass. He retrieved his prize, victorious, and headed towards the sink, which he turned into a slow stream and filled the cup with water.

He let the water trickle slowly down his throat, soothing the dryness. He embraced the silent beauty of the slightly messy kitchen/ living room. The room was scattered with a few books and cups, as well as a few controllers and papers. Jonathan smiled and began to clean up, scooting small piles together that he would finish organizing in the morning. He then decided to walk over to Evan’s door, which was right next to his. He went to knock, hand frozen in front of the door. He would have felt terrible to have woken up Evan, but at the same time, he was risking his sleep, which would hurt everyone in the long run. He gently rapped his knuckles against the door, quietly awaiting an answer. He was about to give up when he heard a raspy voice respond from the room.

“Who is it?” The voice called out, obviously tired and disheveled. Jonathan felt bad, just waking up the man. He tried to find his voice but couldn’t, lost in an attempt to find the right words. He heard the man stand up and start walking towards the door, and Jonathan stood there quietly, waiting for some sort of disappointed glance or something from the man who had been way to kind to him. Instead, he was surprised to see the man open the door and suddenly see a ball of blackish brown hair in his face. The man’s strong arms were wrapped around him, and for a moment, we wished Evan would pull back so he could admire his features again and again. His wish was granted as Evan’s concerned face pulled back, staring him straight in the eyes. His golden-yellow eyes complementing his darker hair, and his beautifully rounded lips made him the definition of perfect. “You ok?” Evan asked him, his brow creased.

“Yeah,” Jonathan responded, his voice as equally raspy as Evan’s. “I just couldn’t, uh, couldn’t sleep, and I didn’t know if you were awake.” Evan looked at the man for a moment before wordlessly pulling Jonathan into the room. Jonathan allowed himself to get dragged to the bed where he sat on the side, Evan walking towards his desk. He waited for Evan to get comfortable before he spoke. “Sorry for bothering you, it’s just, been hard to sleep recently,” in which he knew he would earn a look of concern from Evan.

“Why?” Evan asked, the question both simple and complicated at the same time. He had no clue how to answer it, to tell him the truth, to lie, to avoid the question. He debated his response, but Evan’s concern practically begged him to tell the truth.

“I sleep with a lot of people, I mean both definitions, it’s who I am, and I haven’t slept with anyone for two months. It’s just weird, sleeping alone I guess. I don’t know, I just thought maybe... forget it,” he bit his lip, nervous if the response he would get. He knew that the level headed man he was talking to would probably think he was crazy, but the man seemed sympathetic.

“What, do you need someone to cuddle with for the night?” Jonathan could hear the humor in the man’s voice, but he could see a blush creeping up the man’s cheeks.

“Could you actually?” Jonathan chuckled nervously, scooting into the bed and patting the side beside him. Jonathan watched as Evan rolled his eyes yet walked towards the bed, sitting down next to Jonathan. He swung his legs over and laid down, facing Jonathan. The two sat there for a moment before Jonathan laughed at the situation. “Hey, how are you?” Jonathan asked, earning a laugh from the Asian.

“Pretty good, how about you?” Evan snickered, but Jonathan fought for a straight face as he continued.

“Pretty good,” he gave in to his laughter, stopping for a moment before continuing what he was going to say, “listen, I know I woke you up in the middle of the night, which is kind of annoying, but thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me.” He watched as Evan ducked his head, his blush growing.

“Of course, anything for you,” Jonathan instantly felt the exhaustion drain from his body when the man said that. Jonathan sat up sharply, eyes narrowed. “Did I say something?” Evan asked, Jonathan feeling frozen. Although the Sins had only joined the angels a couple months ago, he had known Evan for decades, decades that had been blocked from his memory until now. Jonathan remembered their encounters, and it rubbed off on both of them, acting more flirtatious and kind then professional. Jonathan stared at Evan for a moment, unsure of why that statement effected him the way it did.

“Don’t say that phrase lightly, you know how powerful it is and how strong its meaning is,” Jonathan warned, his voice cautious. Although humans used that phrase lightly, to angels and devils, that string of words was only used with those you love deeply.

“I’m not,” Evan replied, slightly leaning into Jonathan’s face and lips before turning away and resting his head on Jonathan’s chest. Jonathan tensed, the man curled up next to him shaking. He had no clue what to do, if Evan had just admitted something to him, but he wasn’t 100 percent certain. “I’m sorry,” Evan whispered against his chest before looking up at him, and it took Jonathan all of his control to not kiss the man and make it all better for him. He wanted to protect Evan, to hold him and never let him go, to save him from anything bad in the world.

“Why are you apologizing? I’m the one who woke you up in the middle of the night because I’m lonely as hell and needed someone to sleep with,” Jonathan laughed, earning a small chuckle from the Asian man. Evan pulled himself up so he was at eye level with Jonathan before he spoke again.

“For not telling you who I was sooner, and because of that, not telling you how I felt,” Jonathan leaned on one elbow, slightly over the man. He was beautiful, his exposed chest seeming darker and defined in comparison to the white sheets. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. His hair now seemed fully black, and the scar on his cheekbone had vanished.

“About what?” Jonathan asked, excitement and nervousness creeping up in his stomach. He knew the answer he wanted to hear, but was unsure of the answer he was going to get. But when Evan licked his lips, he wasn’t sure if he could wait for the answer.

“How I felt about, well, you,” He laughed nervously, “I’ve liked you for a couple of decades, and when I left, I had no way of telling you,” Evan looked down, guilty, “so when I left, they wiped my memory of you, so when I saw you again, I didn’t remember you until you said to me, ‘sorry, just didn’t think you could get any better,’” he chuckled, a slight smile on his face. “You said that to me before I had my memory wiped and I told you that I was slightly crazy as a joke and you said that,” Jonathan watched him, letting the man ramble. He was cute when he rambled, but at this point, Jonathan was to impatient to have the man continue. Jonathan leaned over and gently pressed his lips to the other man’s, which was in the middle of speaking.

Jonathan sat frozen for a moment before pulling away quickly, fear written obviously upon his face. He was scared Evan would reject him, but when he looked back at the man, his fear left his body in a heartbeat. Jonathan felt Evan’s hand touch his neck and Jonathan crashed their lips together yet again, but this time with more passion then before. He smiled against Evan’s lips, happy. He had wanted to do this for so long, but he was scared that the entire team would disapprove of him, but at this point he didn’t care. Jonathan put a hand on the small of the man’s back to steady him as he felt Evan’s arm wrapped around his neck. Jonathan slid his tongue into Evan’s mouth, sliding across his K-9’s. They were as sharp as his, so he knew how much pressure it would take to make himself bleed. He pressed his tongue onto Evan’s tooth, his tongue bleeding into Evan’s mouth. Evan moaned and grabbed at Evan, which caused Jonathan to laugh. Jonathan, although eager to do something rash, knew how that would effect both of them and pulled away for a moment, staring Evan in the eyes.

“You have a blood kink!” Jonathan watched as Evan turned red, flustered.

“And you can’t just stop!” Evan growled, trying to get to Jonathan’s lips.

“And you know we need sleep, right?” Jonathan retorted and laughed as Evan let out a small sound of disagreement. “I know, I know,” Jonathan flipped Evan so he was pinned under him. “But we have to sleep,” and yet again, Evan let out another one of his whines. Jonathan’s lips grazed Evan’s cheek, slowly going down to his jawline and across to his lips. “No arguing, sleep,” Jonathan finally confirmed, pushing Evan’s shoulders into the bed.

“Noooo,” Evan whined, attempting to push the man off. “You wake me up, kiss me, then ask me to just sleep?” Evan laid, glaring up at the man. Jonathan chuckled and rolled Evan on top of him.

“Now sleep,” Jonathan commanded the man, who he could already tell was snuggling deeply into him. Jonathan felt himself slowly drifting into the dark abyss, his mind growing fuzzy as he fell asleep with the man on top of him. He hoped this wasn’t the man being super tired and delirious, or that this was just a dream, but Jonathan had the really good suspicion that it wasn’t as he lost himself in nights grasp.

———————————

Jonathan stretched, yawning as the sun gently heated his light, freckled skin. He rubbed his eyes and shot up, realizing that the blanket covers were black, not blue. He looked around but found that the man he was sharing the bed with last night was gone. _‘I messed up’_ Jonathan thought as he climbed out of the bed and stood, but was relieved to find Evan through the door with his back turned to him, cooking. He quietly snuck up behind the man, wrapping his arms around him and leaning his head into the spot between Evan’s neck and shoulder.

“Good morning, sleepyhead!” Evan smiled, turning and kissing him on the temple. “How did you sleep?” Evan continued, gentle nudging Jonathan. Jonathan sighed and laughed, joy swelling in his chest.

“Good, um, what happened last night... that actually happened, right?” Evan turned to him, sadness slightly showing. “No no no nonononono, don’t think like that, I wanted to make sure it happened so that if I did this,” Jonathan pulled the man towards him and gently dipped him before kissing him before continuing, “you would try to kill me,” Evan blushed and laughed, burying himself into Jonathan’s chest.

“Jay, today’s our day to host breakfast, so turn around,” Jonathan froze, turning with Jonathan still in his arms to see all of the others standing there, faces of pure shock and disbelief written across all of their faces.

“Don’t even start speaking, half of y’all are already dating because of me, so I get to have my own person!” Causing the others to laugh, faces still in awe. He watched as Brock stood and walked over to the pancakes, Brian watching him in amusement. He put those two on his list of ships as Brock started slipping pancakes.

“What, I didn’t want to ruin your moment of being cute,” and at that, they all laughed until they couldn’t breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys!! Had fun with this one!! The next one will be even better
> 
> Also guess the name and song

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE ANYONE GIVES ME SHIT IM WRITING AN ACTUAL BOOK WITH THIS PLOT SO IM DOING A FANFIC TO SEE HOW WELL THE PLOT RUNS AND IM SORRY FOR ABANDONING YET ANOTHER STORY BUT LEGIT THIS IS THE BEST IDEA I HAVE EVER HAD AND YALL CAN FIGHT ME,,, im sorry i love you all
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO BONUS POINTS IF YOU KNOW THE SONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG AND ARTIST


End file.
